From this moment on
by zodiacvamp
Summary: From the moment they are finally done with the war to when they are buried. This covers Harry,Ginny,Hermione and Ron's lives.
1. Three days ago

I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. This is just my version of the lives of the characters.

Harry

My eyes slowly drifted shut only to fly open as faces flashed across my mind. I swore. It'd been three days since it all had ended. had all but dragged me to the Burrow with the rest of the weasley clan and Hermione. Hermione had been sneaking into Ron's room every night since we'd been back. I pretended I didn't know. They needed each other right now and who was I to stand in their way?

I could tell that both were asleep as I got up and as quietly as I could went down stairs. In the kitchen I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. I couldn't shake the ghosts that I felt around me. The guilt of everything that happened and all the people who had died….. I couldn't shake. The one person who could make things better wasn't talking to me. The girl I had fallin in love with was avoiding me at all cost. Whenever we were in the same room she would leave, except at meals were she would sit in the seat furthest from me. It killed me inside that she couldn't even look at me.

I turned and looked out the kitchen window. It had started to pour outside and then I spotted something. I tore out of the house after I saw her fiery red hair blowing in the breeze.

Ginny

My brain was full of thoughts. I wanted so much to run into his arms the first time I'd seen him after the battle. The second the thought had crossed my mind though I saw Fred's face. I couldn't be happy when my big brother was never coming back. It was all I could do to avoid Harry. Every time I would leave I would catch the pain in his eyes as he watched me leave. It hurt me to avoid him but all I could think of was my brother's death. Harry'd tried to comfort me at the funeral but I'd moved away.

I sat up in bed knowing I'd never get to sleep. I looked at Hermione's bed, not surprised to find out she'd snuck out while I was thinking. I put on some shoes and my robe. I needed to go out and walk. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, my breath caught as I saw him standing there. He was just staring at a full glass of water. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days, his hair was messier then normal like he'd been tossing and turning. I wanted to go over to him and pull him into my arms, never letting go.

The kitchen door didn't make a sound as I hurried threw it. Not knowing where I was going I just walked as fast as I could. I'd made it up the hill when I heard him. "Ginny!" How could he stop my heart just by saying my name?

Hermione

I didn't know how to read my emotions anymore. I knew what everyone else was feeling but I couldn't really understand myself anymore. But I did know that Ron needed me and I needed to be in his arms. Neither of us needed to ask if I would join him in his bed at night. We hadn't kissed since the battle, just stayed close to each other. It seemed like we were always touching in some way or really close to each other.

I knew that Harry wasn't sleeping well and I'd tried to talk to him about it but he swore he was fine. I could tell he was hoping Ginny would talk to him, even acknowledge his presence. I had seen Ginny look at him and seen how much she loved him. Their relationship was a mess and neither would talk to me.

I sighed and crushed myself into Ron's embrace, turning slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ron

I felt Hermione kiss my cheek and pull me closer. She'd never know how much she meant to me. Just little things she did eased the pain that seemed to grip my heart. I'd tried sleeping without her and I couldn't. She was the light that kept all the sadness from consuming me.

I felt slightly guilty about feeling any form of happiness so soon after… I couldn't even think of it. How were we going to be ok? How was this family going to stick together? Bill and Fleur had moved back to Shell Cottage but came back every day for meals. Charlie and Percy were in one room. I had heard them talking late into the night. They were the brothers who hadn't been around. George had locked himself in his room the minute we had gotten home and hadn't come out for anyone.

I curled further into Hermione and let everything go… well until….


	2. RH talk

Ron continued

_I curled further into Hermione and let everything go… well until…._

It was a dream. It had to be. I could hear her screams as I was watching my mother crying over my brother's body. Only I could see Fred was breathing, he was saying 'where is Ron?' I felt compelled to walk over to him. But then I heard Hermione scream again. I couldn't leave her o suffer, but what about my brother? He wanted to see me. I felt torn, like I was going to be pulled apart. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I sprinted in the direction of Hermione's screams. I was in Malfoy Manor again and Bellatrix had a knife to Hermione's throat. I just stood there for a minute, stunned. Then I grabbed for my wand. But it wasn't there. "Did little Ronny forget his wand?" Bellatrix taunted, "I'll give you the choice of how this little mudblood dies. Should I slit her throat or snap her neck?"

"Neither. Take me in her place. You like causing pain for others right? I have more family and people to miss me. Take me." I tried to stay strong and not let the panic show. I couldn't lose her. I hadn't even told her how much I loved her yet.

"Hmm, it's an interesting offer but I think you need to choose how she dies before I do." She replied as she pressed the knife closer to Hermione's neck.

"No! I can't." it barely came out as a whisper.

"Come her and kiss your girl good bye and maybe I'll let her live." I walked over to them slowly. My mind racing, trying to find some way out of this. As soon as I was close I saw Hermione's eyes. They were glossed over by death. "No!" I screamed as I fell to my knees. She was gone. The only girl I ever really cared for, that a loved to bicker with and who was always there when I needed her, even if I was being a git. Bellatrix's laugh brought me back a little. She had dropped Hermione's body in front of me.

That's when the rage hit me. Bellatrix had turned her back to me and I tackled her. I wrapped my hands around her throat. "Ron! Ron! You're choking me! Ron!" I felt something hit my shoulder. I opened my eyes, shaking my head. I looked down to find my hands around Hermione's throat. I quickly let her go. "Hermione….I…I'm so sorry." I got out of bed and paced.

"Ron? What happened?"

"I left Fred. He…he wanted to see me but I heard you screaming and I ran to you. When I got there….. she taunted me, asking how she should kill you. But I couldn't make a choice like that. So she told me to come and ….. and kiss you good bye. Your eyes. Your eyes were glossed over and I knew you were..," his voice broke, "I knew I'd never get to tell you all the things I needed to say. I felt so angry. So I talked her and started to choke her."

Hermione walked over to me, placing her hands on my face making me look at her. "I'm ok. We lived and are here together. You saved me Ron. I could hear you yelling my name when we were at Malfoy Manor. YOU gave me the strength to hold on and I couldn't love you anymore."

My heart skipped a beat when she said that. I leaned in and kissed her with everything I had. All the love and relief I felt I put in to that kiss. When we broke away I said, "You have no idea how much I love you Hermione. How much I need you. You're the extremely better half of me and I can't be complete without you." I kissed her again and could feel her smile as we kissed.


	3. Ginny and harry

Ginny

I watched him run up the hill to me. His hair flatted by the rain I had just noticed was coming down hard. His gorgeous emerald green eyes locked on me. He came to a stop a few feet in front of me, "Ginny, what are you doing out here?"

"I…" all words got caught in my throat. All the walls I'd put up to keep myself from running into his arms fell. I rushed into his arms and kissed him. I put all the pain, anger and love into that kiss. He kissed me back, pressing me into him with one hand on my lower back and the other in my hair. It was the perfect combination of our first kiss and our kiss before he left. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this and him.

Harry

I ran up the hill trying to get closer to her. She had turned around the first time I had called her name. There was a fire in her eyes that matched her fire red hair that was flying in the wind. I stopped a couple feet in front of her. I knew she didn't want to be around me. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. I saw lots of emotions cross her eyes and then she was launching herself at me. She kissed me hard and angry though I could feel love there too. My hands found their way to her hair and lower back bringing her closer to me. I had missed her so much. I didn't want to end the kiss but we had to get out of the rain and talk. "Ginny," I whispered and I felt her shiver "We should go inside."

She just nodded and took my hand. Once inside she sat at the table while I but the pot on the stove. "Gin.."

"Harry" she laughed. It was almost the same laugh from when we'd been together before.

"Gin…. What happened?"

Her laugh cut off as she said, "What do you mean?"

"What happened when I was gone? Why won't you even look at me?" HS e started to get up from the table, "Gin. Please I need to know."

"You want to know? My brother is DEAD. The man I love left me to go off and get himself killed without any thought of how I'd feel. How…..'' she plopped back down with her head in her hands, "how can I even think of being happy? Since we got home I've wanted nothing except to be in your arms but…." Her voice broke and I could hear the tears in her voice. I walked over and pulled her hands from her face, gripping them in my own.

"Ginny, I knew that it would hurt you when I left. But I couldn't risk putting you in anymore danger then just being my best friend's sister. I spent every day thinking of you and watching you on my dad's map. During the battle you were talking to a young girl and I almost stopped.

I almost dropped to my knees and asked you just to be with me, to run. But I couldn't. When he killed me, my last thought was your beautiful face. I came back because I couldn't leave you. I love you too much. But if you don't want to be with me then just say so." She slowly lifted her face to mine her expression a mix of love and annoyance.

"Harry…I love you. I always have but don't you understand that I can't be happy right now? I can't give in and just start were we left off. There is too much in the way."

"Do you think Fred would have wanted to you to feel sad for the rest of your life?" she winced when I said his name.

"No. I don't think he'd want that but I feel guilty just thinking about it."

"Gin…."

To be continued

.


End file.
